Township
Township is a location within Breath of Fire II. Originally a single ruined building that Ryu and Bow discover during their search for Suzy, it eventually develops into a full-fledged town and serves as the party's base of operations. Role in Breath of Fire II Ryu and Bow first discover Township as a small, ruined house on the west side of Mt. Fubi; there, they find Niro being menaced by several Pests and a Roach. After rescuing him, Niro invites them to share a meal, which turns out to be Mina's escaped pet pig Suzy. After sorting out the misunderstanding, Ryu and Bow leave for HomeTown to return Suzy to Mina. Once Bow has been accused of stealing from Trout, Ryu takes him back to the ruins to hide out, where Niro presses him into helping make the ruins livable again. After meeting with Rand and Katt in Coursair and defeating Augus, Ryu will leave Rand with Bow and Niro as additional help with the repairs. Once the citizens of Capitan are rescued from the well, Ray accompanies Ryu back to Township and teaches one member of the party a healing spell as thanks; at this point, Rand and Bow have finished construction on both the main building and a side building that Bow intends to be his and Ryu's quarters. Returning to Capitan, Ryu meets Sana and Gigli and learns about Shamans, though the process awakens Ryu's Dragon forms and destroys Gigli's house. As recompense, Gigli demands Ryu provide her with a new laboratory; upon returning to Township, both Shamans promptly claim the side building, forcing Ryu and Bow to take rooms in the main building. As building a room for fusing requires more skill than Bow or Rand can provide, Ryu travels back to Capitan and hires one of the carpenters living there to help finish the construction; this determines the style of buildings used in Township. Which carpenters are available to recruit depends on how many villagers were rescued in the well; the timber framing expert (matches the style of buildings in most towns) is always available, the Mughal-style expert (domes and minarets) is available so long as at least three villagers were rescued, and the treehouse-style expert (matches the buildings in the TagWoods) is only available if at least five villagers were rescued. This also determines which spell Ray will teach a party member: if at least five villagers were saved, Ray will teach Renew, but if fewer were saved, he will teach Cure2. By the time Jean's curse has been lifted, the carpenter has finished construction on Gigli's laboratory, a house for himself and his family, and three empty houses. At this point, various NPCs scattered across the world may be invited to live in Township (see the Residents section below). After the first three houses have been filled, Ryu may speak to the carpenter again and pay him 1,000 Zenny to build another three houses -- this process will be completed after Ryu has returned to Township eight times. The Mysterious Machine After the carpenter finishes the first stage of construction, a well is uncovered that leads to a mysterious mechanical chamber instead of a source of water. Speaking to Eichichi in Guntz after visiting this chamber allows Ryu to invite her to stay in Township to study the machine, but she is initially unable to determine its purpose or how it works. By the time the Great Cathedral in Evrai has been destroyed, Eichichi learns that the machine can allow the entirety of Township to fly; she remains unable, however, to determine what kind of energy powers the device. If Ryu saves Ganer in Evrai, he will teleport the party back to Township before the cathedral collapses. After his reunion with Ryu, and hit about going to where the trees have died (Gate), he will move into the second floor of the carpenter's house. Should Ryu speak with Eichichi after this time about the mysterious flying machine in the well, Ganer will recognize the machine as one that runs on life energy, much like the one Ryu found him in. Ganer then plugs himself into the machine to allow Township to fly using his own life energy. At this point, Ryu may speak to Eichichi to move Township through the air to virtually any place in the world, much like the Great Bird. As Township is larger than the Great Bird, there are a few places the Great Bird can land where Township cannot (most notably near the fishing spot containing the EmpireSD); unlike the Great Bird, however, Township can still fly after the gates to Infinity have been opened. If Township has become flight-capable by the end of the game, Ganer will use the last of his strength to drop it on the gates to Infinity after Deathevan is defeated, sealing the demons underground forever without requiring Ryu to sacrifice himself by permanently turning into a dragon. Residents Once the carpenter has finished building the first three houses, various characters throughout the world may be invited to live in Township, where they will generally provide various services and benefits to Ryu and his companions. Once the first three houses have been filled, Ryu may pay the carpenter to build three more. This allows the player to recruit a total of six out of a possible twenty-seven residents to live in the town. Each resident is assigned to a specific house, meaning that once a house is filled, the other potential residents for that home will become unavailable, even if the town has other empty houses. Additionally, each Carpenter provides a different service from their own house. The Carpenter's Houses * Timber Framing Style: The carpenter's wife will offer to cook for you; this combines anywhere from 2 to 4 items into a new item. Most combinations result in useless Charcoal, but certain recipes can produce helpful items, such as GoldBars, powerful healing items, or stat-increasing items. * Mughal Style: The carpenter will set up a bar where several people will gather to gossip. They will tell you about certain in-game statistics (such as how many times you've searched through dressers or won battles) * Treehouse Style: The carpenter will set up two gambling tables with a game similar to Othello. Each table has a 4x4 square grid on it with rare items placed in the four central spaces; you may use the Tolens found throughout the game to attempt to win the items as prizes. Each Tolen is placed randomly in one the 12 spaces along the edges; if an item is ever situated directly between 2 Tolens (vertically, horizontally, or diagonally), it's yours. 8 Tolens at minimum are necessary to win all items on both boards, and there are only 12 Tolens in the game. The items that can be won in this game include: **'Table 1': TigerSD, LopOffWP, IceBW, ShinyHT **'Table 2': KingofDR, ThunderST, RainbwRB, GiantSH It should be noted that the Othello prizes are not the most powerful in the game. House 1 * Back: (Recruited in Guntz's armory, where he is hiding in the bottom right-hand corner.) He increases the character at the front of the party's defense by 4 points. The effect lasts until you change the character's equipment or win a battle. * Hekeller: (Recruited in the house next to Ryu's in HomeTown.) He opens a weapons shop that sells the following fire-themed equipment: FlameSD, BurnKN, FireRG, FireBW, HeatST, MagmaAR, and FlameSH * Kay: (Recruited on the second floor of Coursair's church.) She vaccinates the entire party, making them immune to poison for one battle. * Poo: (Recruited on the second floor of Coursair's pub.) He will occasionally leave the town to go traveling. When he returns, he'll sell you a mystery item for 1,000 Zenny. The item varies, but is usually an M.Drop. * Watts: (Recruited from the traveling circus when it's camped outside of Tunlan.) He offers hints about how to find Bleu, the game's secret character. House 2 * Bockden: (Recruited in ShowCave.) He opens a dojo. The game's Japanese text explains that it is a pun dojo, but both this explanation and his wordplay are lost in the English translation. * Leminton: (Recruited on the second floor of Capitan's inn.) He opens an armory which is stocked with the following items: KingSD, WonderRP, MightyAR, DemonSH. * MacClean: (Recruited from the beach west of W.Cape.) He takes you to his secret fishing spot located northwest of Township which contains 7 Snper and 6 PileWm. * Pechiri: (Recruited from the top floor of ThvsTomd.) If he moves into Township, then the money in your bank account will disappear after you acquire the Evidence from ThvsTomd. Talk to him, and he will ask you if you believe he's given up stealing. If you choose to trust him, he advises you to return to ThvsTomd, where one of the other thieves is bragging about stealing your money. Once the thief realizes that you're the victim, he'll return your money to you. * Win: (Recurited from the upper left-hand corner of Mt. Rocko.) He allows you to change the color of the text windows and menu screen. House 3 * Akky: (Recruited in the house west of the Sea of Trees. Only Katt's shamanized form can understand and recruit Akky, meaning you will not be able to build the second three houses until you reach Infinity.) Once all six houses have been built, a female cat, Nisa, appears in the village. The two of them eventually have kittens who will say various nonsense messages if Katt's shamanized form speaks to them. * Azusa: (Recruited from the cave in Mt. Fubi.) He takes the party to his secret hunting spot, which contains three Pigs, two Deer, a Grizzly, and a Beak. * Baretta: (Recruited in Wyndia's armory.) She opens an armory which changes its wares throughout the game. Its final inventory consists of: BreakSD, DeathBW, KaiserKN, AmberRG, MotherRB, HeroAR, ShinyHT, and HolySH. * Macotti: (Recruited in the bathroom of Coursair's pub.) He gives the player nothing but a poor man's gratitude. * Wooppi: (Recruited on the second floor of HomeTown's church.) She reads the party's fortune, which gives hints about how to progress in the game's main story. House 4 * Barose: (Recruited in the inn of the northernmost town of Inheart. This area becomes inaccessible after defeating Aruhamel.) If the character in the front of the party speaks to him when they have 1 HP and less than 2 AP, then he will offer to teach them one of four spells based on his mood: Thunder, Freeze, Flame, and Missle. He will teach up to four spells. * Garber: (Recruited on the second floor of FarmTown's Inn.) He increases the character in the front of the party's offensive power by 8 points. The effect lasts until you change the character's equipment or win a battle. * Karashinikofu: (Recruited on the top floor of Eichichi's home, the northernmost bulding in Guntz.) He opens an armory which stocks the following items: KingOfDR, BirchST, GradeDR, PierceRP, SilverAR, SlashGL, and WhiteSH. * Locker: (Recruited in the house next to Capitan's inn). He allows you to change the paint color of the houses that the carpenter built. House 5 * El: (Recruited in Tunlan, where El is guarding the castle's treasury.) El will offer to guard Township instead. If you recruit him while Sten is leading the party and then have Sten speak to him again in Township, they will have a conversation where Sten hints that "El" is actually Princess Elforan of Highfort posing as a male guard. Recruiting El has no other effect. * Hanz: (Recruited in the back room of the house next to Ryu's in HomeTown.) He opens a shop which sells the following items and accessories: Charm, IronBr, D.Earing, WiseHoop, GutsBT, Cond.Up, and Medicate. * Martin: (Recruited in Tunlan's inn, where he is hiding along the bottom wall.) He offers to team up with you in order to defeat an unspecified enemy referred to only as "that guy." He then immediately asks you for a 3,000 Zenny loan in order to finance his plan. If you agree, he will leave a note telling you not to look for him and disappear for the rest of the game. If you refuse, he will later apologize for trying to cheat you and give you a one-time gift of 5,000 Zenny. * Yozo: (Recruited in Wyndia, where he is waiting in the upper left-hand corner of the castle. This area is not accessible until you return to Wyndia following Daisy's kidnapping.) He will permanently increase a single character's maxmimum AP by 16 points, but only after you help him get over his shyness by speaking to him a grand total of 57 times. House 6 * Daiye: (Recruited in the second floor of Wyndia's inn.) He will open a fish market, which stocks the following varieties: Srdine, Mckrl, Bait, Unagi, Tuna, and Minnow. * Salvador: (Recruited from his prison cell in SimaFort.) Upon arriving in Township, he will automatically build a statue of Ryu. If you speak to him afterward, he will ask the character in the front of the party to model for him, which will temporarily remove them from your party. After a random interval of time (no longer than 15 minutes), they will become available to rejoin the party and a statue of them appears the next time the party enters Township. You can get a statue of each party member in this fashion. * Sumner: (Recruited from the home immediately to the right of Tunlan castle.) He will allow you to listen to a sound test which includes most, but not all, of the songs in the game's soundtrack. * Surfy: (Recruited in the house on the peninsula northeast of TagWoods. The area is blocked off by a gap which requires Sten's field ability to cross.) She opens up a bank in Township. Other Residents Regardless of who the player selects to fill the carpenter houses, the main party will still live in Township, as well as a handful of non-playable characters. These include: * Niro * The Carpenters * Eichichi (found in Guntz) * Ganer Bateson (rescued from the Guardeyes) * Gigli Ziz * Sana * Seny * Seso * Shin * Solo * Spoo Misc The original location of Ruins (Southeast of Hometown) has two fishing spots. *The fishing spot to the north has one of each of Unagi, Srdine, Makrl, Bait, Tuna, Minnow, PileWorm and a chest containing IronBR. Etymology The town's name is a compound of the words "town" and "ship," signifying its role both as a place of residence and as the party's eventual airship. Treasures *DivideBL in Gigli Ziz's house Traditional housing *Charcoal in the golden house on the left. *WiseBL in the center house. Mugal Style Arabian Style Category:Breath of Fire II Towns Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Township Category:Breath of Fire II Fishing Locations with Chests